everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Metzger
Luke Metzger is the son of the butcher from the fairy tale Frau Trude. He is a Rebel, because he wants nothing to do with Emilia. Not unless she lets him in, that is. And even if she did, Luke's got one other complication about his job. Appearance Luke has dark brown hair he wears to just past his shoulders, and light tan skin. His eyes are brown. He's got a fairly large birthmark that resembles a bruise on the side of his face. he wears a brown long sleeved shirt, a blood red leather vest, brown slacks, and crimson boots. He has a silver pin on his vest in the shape of a butcher's knife, as a tie to his minor role in the story. Personality Trusting. Despite Luke's, somewhat disturbing appearance, the boy is really sweet and friendly, desiring to make everyone's life better, and he will trust you with a secret even if he has only known you for a few days. He really wants everyone to reciprocate that trust and friendlieness. Emotional. Luke cries really easily, you have to really make sure you don't say something that could even remotely be an insult to him because his heart is very easily hurt. Luke doesn't like anyone or anything being hurt so he's a vegetarian. He eats eggs and drinks milk, but he won't eat meat, which is a secret he hides from everyone, by eating alone so no one can judge him. He's a bit...weird. He's not on a Wonderlandian level of weird, but he's not like normal fairytales. He can be overzealous about the littlest things, getting over excited when he manages to get the smallest thing right. He loves it when someone encourages him after he does something like that. He's very smart and has a quicker speed of thinking then other people his age do, but his sanity has been questioned multiple times. When he solves a problem, he jumps up around the room, cheering yes over and over and won't stop until he finds the person he's been solving the problem for. He doesn't know hardly anything that a teenager should know by this point. He knows a lot of things that even most adults don't know, but things like dealing with crushes, that he needs to remember to eat three square meals a day, what qualifies as getting a healthy amount of sleep, those things are like completely foreign to him. Friends [[Dira Serpente|'Dira Serpente']] He really only sought out her company because he felt incredibly guilty about making her trip over him and get a bloody nose. (No, helping her take care of it was not enough.) He may ''have given her a heart attack when he decided to check up on her that night (he really hadn't been thinking and received many bruises from things lobbed at him). She did let him go after warning him sternly never to do that again. He will neither confirm nor deny that he spied on her a few times, to see if she was doing alright, and eventually that turned to them hanging out and somehow becoming close friends. Enemies 'Emilia Trude''' Emilia and her mother live on the edge of the forest near the village where Luke lives. He had heard rumors about Emilia, though didn't believe them until the day she turned a man into a block of wood. He tried to talk to her the next day and she threatened to do the same thing to him unless he left. This hurt his feelings, and Emilia's cold nature befuddles him. He sees something beneath that, something broken, and really wants to be there for her, but she won't let him. Family Father: The Butcher Luke's father stopped dealing with Frau Trude after the story ended, and would tell the boy stories of what the witch could do when Luke asked for a scary story. His father can be a little insensitive toward the boy, or maybe he's just oblivious to how emotional Luke is, But he's not half bad. Romance TBA Pet Luke has a pet German Shepherd named Vertrauen, or Vert. Vert is a perfect example of a German Shepherd, a very strong and aggressive dog to all but his master. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Frau Trude